Medals
Medals are unlockable achievements, which are earned by completing certain tasks in the game. Medals list * The End? — To earn this medal, complete the Campaign. This can be completed on any difficulty. * Strike Force Hero — This medal is awarded for defeating the creators of the game (which is the last challenge). Basically same as previous one. Again, the Challenges can be completed on any difficulty. * Maxed — For this award, you must reach level 50 with any soldier. There are many ways to achieve this, although all involve major grinding over a lengthy period. A recommendation: play 6vs6 Domination games on maximum difficulty you can handle and capture points as much as possible, this should give the most experience. * Hardened — For this medal, you must complete all the game's levels (Campaign & Challenges) on the Hard difficulty. This can be tricky, as some levels are fiendishly difficult on this setting. * Insanity — Complete all the game's missions (Campaign & Challenges) on Insane. This is not for the faint hearted, only the cream of shooter players can complete this achievement. Good luck! * Can't see Me — Unlock all possible Camos for any soldier. This is usually accomplished while trying for another medal, as long as the Slot Machine is played often. * Compulsive Gambler — Spend $500.000 at the Slot Machine. This badge is sometimes earnt while unlocking all the Camos. It is a good meter of how much you waste/gain by using the slots. * Entrepreneur — Sell 100K worth of items. This includes all garbage items, attachments, weapons etc. This medal is often earnt after buying lots of items to try and then selling them, to clear space in the inventory. * Take out the Trash — Defeat 500 GlobeX soldiers. GlobeX are global. This means that you have to do your bit by killing lots of 'em! You can earn this badge by playing any Campaign levels a lot, possibly while trying to pass them on hard/insane. * Robot Army — Get 200 killstreak kills using the Engineer. This is achieved by having your Drones and Turrets kill 200 enemies. * Anger Management — Get 200 kills during killstreaks with the Mercenary. Because his killstreaks focus mostly on doing extra damage, this shouldn't be too hard. * Going Streaking — Support your team with the General's killstreaks 75 times. You win this medal by using any/some/all of the General's killstreaks 75 times. "It's now or 75 times..." * Snipa-X-Killa — Be like Jyn, and get 200 headshot kills with the Snipa'. "BOOM, HEADSHOT!" * Iron Man — Take 100.000 damage with the Juggernaut. This accumalates over time, and mostly involves getting shot. Again. And again. A recommendation: play challenge 4 over and over on Insane, this gives you the most health, and deaths wouldn't interfere with the process as often. * Samurai — Kill 200 enemies with a Melee weapon. Throwing Knives do NOT count. Is sometimes earned while going for the medal above. * Close Call — Collect 50 Health Packs when under 25% health. This is a tricky one, as health regenerates quite fast. This can be sped up by standing next to a health spawn point, defending the pack until you are below 25%. Be careful not to die though... * Never Empty — Similar to Close Call, you must collect 50 Ammo Packs when you have under 25% ammo. Because many weapons have a large amout of ammo, choose your weapons wisely. A low level Sniper with a bolt action sniper rifle would be the best choice. * Mordekaiser — Collect 75 Armor Packs when at 0 Armor. A little easier than the above 2, it can be achieved in a similar way. It is, however, easier because armor doesn't regenerate. This means that you can let your enemy destroy your armor and then pick up a pack, without risk of being killed. * Vegetable Guy — This medal unlocks the Sky9 mod. Because this is a secret unlockable, the method of gaining the badge and the game mode description is given below. * Game Breaker — As with Vegetable Guy, the method and mod description is given below. * Party Time — Again, gaining the Party Time medal unlocks a secret mod. Information on that can be found below. Secret medals * Vegetable Guy — Any game on the Market map works. At the bottom-center of the map, there are a bunch of vegetables. Shoot them until both boxes of them are completely empty. A fast firing weapon is recommended, like a machine gun, a (semi-)auto shotgun or an elemental. The Tin Man (body pop) mod should unlock now. * Game Breaker — When playing on the Base map, have a level 16+ Engineer and have the Tesla Coil killstreak on. When you got the streak up, go to the spring couch in the middle and put it there. This breaks Jyn's consoles and causes the monitor to display a Blue Screen of Death, and also unlocks the Wizardy (infinite ammo) mod. Party Time part 1.png|Do NOT touch the generator. Instead, go backwards (and crouch when necessary). Party Time part 2.png|Just follow the line. Party Time part 3.png|Just follow the line... Party Time part 4.png|There it is. Walk into the flashing room to earn the medal. * Party Time — In the mission Station Repair, when you get to the generator, don't whack it. Instead just go back to your regular starting place and jump near the door. Land on the platform above the starting area and move to the place under Houston is and go in to the room with the Awesome face. This unlocks the Fiesta (random weapons) mod.